Imagination Sea
The Imagination Sea is a world chunk that is almost entirely ocean, with a few man-made and natural islands. It was discovered in the early years of the Maelstrom War, as described in Imagination Sea Adventure Log and Imagination Sea Adventure Log 2. Since a minor Maelstrom infection was wiped out in those stories, it has been relatively Maelstrom-free. The chunk is also home to John Brickman when he's not living in the Dawn. Islands As mentioned above, the Imagination Sea has several small islands that a small number of individuals call home. Landing Pad Built by the Nexus Force, the landing pad is where travelers from other chunks come in. It is a smaller man-made island, with Nexus Force vendors, some boats, and not much else. This is the only public way to access the chunk, meaning anyone who comes in must go by rocket and take boats to the other islands. Some minifigures who live on private islands have their own private starship landing pads, but they are not available for public use. Seafoam Harbor Most of the inhabitants live on islands like Seafoam Harbor, which is made of floating rafts tied together in a calmer part of the ocean. It is a relatively remote and traditional community; most of the inhabitants are old sailors or individuals looking for isolation. Its economy is based on fishing, with occasional tourism giving rise to inns and vendors. Imagination Island Imagination island is the largest naturally occurring island in the Imagination Sea, and is covered by a dense forest surrounded by sandy beaches. Though it is a popular stop for tourists, most do not stay the night as there are no inns on the island. Though a few minifigures live there, all of them have houses on the beach, and not in the overgrown forest in the center of the island. Wild Island A small island off the coast of Imagination Island, wild Island is mostly uninhabited. It has been overgrown and unexplored for years. Before the chunk's discovery by the Nexus Force, it was home to dangerous Maelstrom creatures. Fisherman's Island Fisherman's Island is the other large residential island after Seafoam Harbor. It is larger than the latter, and also home to some vendors and inns. Being a larger island, Fisherman's is known as more of a "big city" to the residents of the Imagination Sea. It was also harder to reach starting from outside the chunk until recently, which meant it was more isolated. Typhoon Island Typhoon island is a stone island originally created by Maelstrom leaking in from the Mirror World. While it was infected, the island had a storm brewing above it constantly, giving it its name. When it was active, it was responsible for infecting fish and other sea creatures that terrorized the unprepared population of the world chunk. It has since been cleaned up, but remains completely barren. Later, a rocket pad was added to this chunk to make travel to Fisherman's Island quicker. N.S.S. Seablade The ''Seablade, ''while not technically an island, is also home to a few residents of the chunk. After the end of the Maelstrom War, it was gifted to the citizens of the Imagination Sea by the Nexus Force, and converted into a small floating town. Climate The Imagination Sea doesn't actually have any imagination in it; it was so named because the glittering blue waves are reminiscent of the substance. The Imagination Sea is climate most of the year, with mild winters and warm summers. It does get quite hot on some of the islands, especially in and approaching the summer season. Skies are usually clear, but occasional storms do happen around the world chunk. When they strike, storms are usually very intense, with strong winds, heavy rain, and lightning. However they are usually fairly short-lived, with most passing in less than a day. A few more destructive storm systems like hurricanes also happen occasionally.